Missing In Action
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Scott, Shelby, Sophie and Kristin are kidnapped while on a hike from someone in Kristin's dark past. Not who you would expect. No one you know. Yet.
1. Chapter One

Fanfiction.netACROX2001Higher GroundMissing In ActionChapter One  
  
Scott and Shelby sat at the docks, Scott had his arm around Shelby and Shelby's head rested on his shoulder. "I don't want to go on this stupid group hike!" Shelby moaned. "Don't worry, we'll be together." Scott reminded her. "Along with Kristin and Sophie." Shelby pointed out. "What's wrong with Kristin and Sophie?" "Nothing...it's just going to be hard to get some private time with a twelve-year-old and Sophie. If it was just Sophie I wouldn't mind, but it'll be weird kissing in front of Kristin." "Peter caught her and Adam smooching on the dock, but he didn't say anything until they were done," Scott said laughing. "Oh the joy of puppy love," She said and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Okay, guys, break it up it's time to get started," Peter said. Kristin came up behind him. "Hi-Hi!" She exclaimed. Peter rolled his eyes. LAtely Kristin had been acting like a really young kid. He guessed it was because she knew her dad wasn't in jail and she didn't feel safe. "Hey, hey" Peter said, reminding himself not to get mad at her, or to tell her to stop. Sophie said that she was probably just testing how much we'd take, that she was afraid we'd give her up like her mom did. Peter didn't know if it was that or that she didn't feel safe. "Ready?" Peter asked. Kristin nodded nervously. She had never been on a hike before except a small day one with the entire group, not a weekend one. "Don't be nervous, kiddo. There are only foxes and bears and stuff," Shelby said with an evil smile. "Really dad?" Kristin asked. "NO." He said sternly. "Now go to Sophie," He ordered and Kristin ran off. "Try not to, you know, scare her to death," Peter suggested. "Don't worry, Peter. I'll just scared her to so sick she'll wish she was dead." Shelby answered. "Nice." Peter muttered and left. "You're evil," Scott said, laughing.  
  
"Does everyone has everything on their check list?" Peter asked. "Yes." They all mumbled. "Get into your groups, then. Auggie, Jules, and Kat, come with me. Daisy, Ezra, get with Roger. Eventually you'll be joining my group because Roger has to leave Saturday somewhere very important. I would split you two up, but Sophie's group will be across the woods. Scott, Shelby, Kristin-you are NOT taking your walkman young lady-go with Sophie." "This sucks," Kristin muttered but walked over to Sophie. "Okay, I'll see you guys on Sunday, and you two tomorrow. Please, no trouble. Just remember what this is for." Peter reminded them.  
  
***Kristin's POV***  
  
Of couse I know what this is about. Memories. Your childhood. What got you sent here. Your mistakes. Other people's mistakes. Geez, who could forget that? I have no good memories, except with Adam, and an occasional one with mom before she disowned me and before I tried to tell her about dad. My childhood? I'm still living it, more than the others. So far, except for Horizon, it's sucked. Let's hope before i turn 16 it'll perk up. My mistakes? Cutting. Stealing food because I was so hungry I couldn't care less what it was. I ate eggplant once. Ugh. Other people's mistakes? Accorind to my father, I was a mistake. According to mom, I was a mistake. According to Steven...I don't want to know what Steven thinks. He's confusing. Ooh look, a butterfly! Anyways, other people's mistakes? What a joke. I don't know. My dad beat me, was that a mistake? Maybe it was my faulght...  
  
***End of her POV***  
  
They set out to the woods. "What are we suppose to be doing here, anyways?" Shelby asked, swatting at a fly. "Rememering." Kristin answered bitterly. "Oh gee, yay." Shelby said in fake perkiness. "Guys, come on. It will be fun." Sophie encouraged them. "Haha not!" Shelby said.  
  
Kristin drifted away from the conversation and looked to the dirt road. They weren't to far from it. She noticed a big black van. "Was that the same van from before?" She asked herself.  
  
A few minutes later Kristin looked back. The van was slowly following on the dirt path. She could see two guys talking. One looked kind of famaliar. Like...no, it couldn't be. He was in jail for beating his own kid. But he drove a ratty toyota.  
  
"KRistin? You going to come?" Sophie called. "No." She said under her breath but ran to catch up, glancing behind her and seeing the black van creeping along.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it so far! It won't be mainly Kristin, it'll have parts about all of them! 


	2. Chapter Two

fanfiction.netACROX2001Higher GroundMissing In ActionChapter Two  
  
It was nearing dark so Sophie decided on a spot to set up camp. "I could sleep on this log for all I care," Kristin muttered, Shelby agreed. Scott, however wanted to keep going. "Come on Sophie, don't stop now! Let's keep going!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Would you stop you Mexican Jumping Bean? You're making me feel bad!" Shelby said, pretend- pouting. "Aww," Scott said grinning and kissed her lightly. "Oh gross," Kristin said. "That's now what you said when you and Adam did it," He said in a sing-song voice. "You're gonna get it!" She yelled and charged at him but was grabbed by Sophie. "You're lucky she's holding me back!" She yelled, wiggling away from Sophie. "Yeah right." Scott said laughing.  
  
***With Scott and Shelby***  
  
"It's so pretty," Shelby said softly, staring at the sky. "Yeah, it is." Scott agreed. "I'm so tired," She groaned. "And sore." She added. "Aww you can't take a little walking?" Scott teased. "Listen Mr. Jock, that wasn't a little walking! A mile or two, I can deal. Six or seven? I can't deal Sorry." She said. Scott grinned. "You like jocks!" He exclaimed. "I know. Only not you," She said with a playful smile. "Aww that was mean!" He said but he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
***With Kristin*  
  
Kristin nervously glanced around her. Until they had settled down the van had followed them. She had told Scott and he just laughed at her and called her paranoid. She had told Sophie and she appeared a bit nervous but just told them to stay close and alerted Peter, who told them not to worry. Every once in a while she thought she had heard leaves crunching, but she felt safe that Sophie was next to her and Scott and Shelby in front of them a few feet away. Kristin finally fell asleep a little later.  
  
***That next morning*  
  
"Well we'll be setting up the next camp around noon to do our journals and take a little rest and to eat. Is that okay with everyone?" Sophie asked as she rolled up her sleeping back. Shelby, and Scott mumbled yes sleepily. "Kristin?" Sophie asked without turning around. For the first time since they had woken up a little over thirty minutes ago they noticed Kristin wasn't around. "She was here when he woke up, but I haven't seen her since," Shelby spoke up. "What?" Sophie asked, turning around. Shelby shrugged.  
  
"Um, you two go look around and call her name. DON'T go anywhere!" Sophie ordered and Shelby and Scott started looking around.  
  
While Scott and Shelby were calling Kristin a hand shoved a gag into their mouth filled with that stuff that puts you to sleep (I don't know what it's called...) and the guy-dressed in all black-pulled them into his black van where Kristin lay unconcious.  
  
Sophie went over to where Scott and Shelby headed when they didn't come back and suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. "Ah!" She struggled. Suddenly her world went black.  
  
  
  
I promise it'll get exciting soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Fanfiction.netACROX2001Higher GroundMissing In ActionChapter Three  
  
I WILL be doing topic #2 after this story which won't be as long as "Brotherly Love" and maybe not even "Secrets". The reason I did this topic first is because the other one has been done a lot (in different forms) and I wanted more time to get ideas to make it more original.. IN fact, if I get a lot of reviews maybe I will work on both stories :P  
  
*two hours later-abandoned warehouse about an hour, an hour and a half away from Mt. horizon*  
  
Kristin's eyes slowly opened. She took in her sorroundings and jumped up. "Where am I?" SHe whispered hoarsly. She looked behind her and saw Scott and Shelby huddled together and Sophie trying to comfort them. "Kristin!" Sophie said and Kristin ran to her. Sophie put out her arms and Kristin cuddled into them. "Where are we?" She asked. "Honey, we were kidnapped- don't you remember?" Sophie asked. "No," Kristin answered and began to panic. "We have to get out!" She said, struggling to get out of Sophie's arms. "No, we can't, we can't take the risk of getting caught, not with you three kids," She said. "What are we going to do then Sophie? Wait until he gets one of us, kill us, beats us or rapes one of you?" Scott demanded. "Hey, he could be gay," Kristin pointed out. Sophie sighed, "Kristin, please, this really isn't the time to be funny," She said. "I wasn't trying to be," kristin said mater-of-factly.  
  
"And Scott, I don't know what we're going to do. I don't know what he wants. I didn't see him, I didn't see the color of the van-" "It was black," Kristin said, her voice coming out squeaky. "i TOLD you they were following us! And one of them looked famaliar!" Kristin exclaimed. "LIke who?" Sophie asked. "This guy named-" Kristin started but all of a sudden a door swung open and a guy stepped in. He had dark brown hair and his skin was pale. He had light blue eyes and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white muscle shirt and he was drinking a beer. Kristin's eyes widened with fear and she began to breathe heavily. "David!" She yelled. She clung onto Sophie.  
  
"Yes, dear Kristin, it is me," He said with an evil smile. Kristin's mind started panicking.  
  
***FLashback***  
  
"Why aren't I going to school?" Six-year-old Kristin timidly asked her father. "Because you're going with a friend of mine for a few days. I have to go somewhere. Steven is with that mother of yours. Unfortunately I can't leave you by yourself." Her father snapped. "Now go get abag or two of close," he barked and she scampered off. She grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with clothes then ran back downstairs. She sat on the couch and then the door bell rang. She popped up and ran to the door. She opened it and saw a tall, cute guy standing there with a friendly smile. "Hey, you must be Kristin. I'm whose going to take care of you. My name is David," He said. "Hi!" She exclaimed. Her dad walked up behind her. "Thanks, David. If she's bad just hit her a few times," Her dad said. "Bye, dad," She said, happy to get out of the house for a few days. "Bye," He mumbled.  
  
When they were in the car David spoke up first. "You're a prettylittle girl. You got a boyfriend?" He asked, teasing her a little. "Nope." She said. "Aww why?" "I don't know, I'm only 6!" She exclaimed. "So?" He said. She shrugged and looked out the window, wishing he'd stop talking about boyfriends. When they got to his house he took her backpack and led her in. "You'll have to bunk with me, there's no other beds. Just offices and stuff," He said. "I'll sleep on the couch," She said. "No be silly," He said, growing angry. "I don't WANT to sleep in there!" She exclaimed. He slapped her as hard as he could which sent her sprawling across the floor. "Now come on, it's time to take a bath," He said and picked her up by the arm.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Kristin shuddered at that memory. David, her "dad" and Steven were the only ones she could actually hate. Everyone else she knew-they were all nice. David stomped over to where the three were huddled and snatched Kristin up by the arm. "You leave her alone!" Sophie screamed and jumped up. David took out a gun and aimed it at Kristin's head. "Sit down, shut up, keep those two quiet or I'll shoot your little precious daughter," He snarled. Sophie, defeated, had no choice but to shut up and sit down-and to hear Kristin's begs for him to just leve her and the others alone.  
  
  
  
Coming Up: Phone conversation with David/Kristin's biological father, Peter realizes something is horribly wrong and we learn more about David and Kristin's past, and Shelby and Scott talk about Shelby's growing fear... 


	4. Chapter Four

Fan Fiction.netACROX2001Higher GroundMissing In ActionChapter Four  
  
**At Horizon**  
  
It was noon, and Roger was at Peter's campsite with Daisy and Ezra. "Have you got ahold with Sophie or the other kids?" peter asked Roger. "No, I've tried, but she doesn't pick up or anything. I don't even think it's on." Roger said. Peter looked puzzled. "It was on last night. She told me Kristin was worried about a black van that seemed to be following them. Even during the night she left it on because I remember her calling me to say good-night around 2. She had stayed up with Kristin because she was terrified." Peter said. Roger sighed, his eyebrows furrowing. "What'd you have to do this afternoon?" Peter asked. "Uh, some thing Kelsey's got. Band festival, I think. She plays the clarinet." Roger explained. (I don't know if Roger had a daughter). "Well, don't worry I'm sure they're fine. Kristin or Scott or Shelby was probably messing around with it. I'll get in touch with you if anything else happens. However, to be on the safe side, I think it's better the kids return to the school. Send Kel my luck," Peter said. "Sure thing. Bye," Roger said and walked towards the school.  
  
"Hey guys it's time to go back to the school-" "What? Already? C'mon Peter, this is actually fun," Auggie said. "Auggie, it's really important, we can't get ahold of the others and I need to go out looking for them." So, Peter thought, in other words, I don't want to take a chance that if there IS a kidnapper out there, of getting the rest of my kids taken.  
  
***At the warehouse***  
  
Sophie winced every time she heard a scream or cry come from Kristin. Scott and Shelby clung on to eachother, Scott willing to do anything to make him stop hitting-or whatever he was going-to Kristin.  
  
"I'm going to walk around and see if there is some kind of door or window we can sneak out of," Scott said, getting up. Sophie grabbed his arm. "NO, Scott. We can't take that risk," Sophie said. "I can take care of my self," He snapped and pulled away from her. Shelby looked at Scott. 'What was wrong with him' she thought.  
  
Scott walked around  
  
***Scott's POV***  
  
I looked back at Sophie after I had yelled at her. She looked shocked and I felt guilty. I hadn't meant to snap, but c'mon, I'm at Horizon, I can take care of myself. I've done it before. I looked around, quietly pulling on windows and doors a little. One door appeared to be open and I opened it and saw David stomping into the room with his hand griping Kristin's arm. She was crying and she had a swollen eye and probably bruises that weren't even visible. "Sit down!" The man yelled at Scott. "Not until you give me Kristin," Scott said, holding his ground. David, getting frusterated, through Kristin towards Scott, and it made the back of her shirt go up and Scott's stomach lurched at what he saw. Her back was black and blue, cuts and welts already forming. Scott picked her up and held her. "Don't touch her again, you asshole!" He spat. "Go siddown NOW. If I hear-or see-any of you moving I'll beat the hell out of ALL of you!" David yelled and slammed the door.  
  
***Phone conversation with David/Kristin's dad***  
  
KD=Kristin's dad  
  
D=David  
  
D: Hey Robert, what's up?  
  
KD: Nothing, you?  
  
D: You want to talk to someone?  
  
KD: Who?  
  
D: Just a minute  
  
(David takes the cell back to where he's keeping the 3 locked up, Kristin, get over here NOW," He yelled and Kristin walks over there slowly and timidly. "Say hi,")  
  
K: um, hi?  
  
KD: Who the hell is this?  
  
K: who the heck are you?  
  
KD: GDI (A/n: That stands for the holy man and then damn it, I didn't want to offend anyone), Kristin is that you?  
  
K: Who the heck is this?  
  
KD: Answer me!  
  
K: Yes this is Kristin now who is this?  
  
(Kristin is getting tired of the little game but finds humor in the situation)  
  
KD: You were always one little complicated bit-  
  
K: I resent that and who IS this?  
  
KD: it's your GD dad!  
  
K: Peter? You sound different!  
  
KD: GDI you stupid ass, it's your real father not that frigging prep.  
  
K: What do you want?  
  
KD: Nothing my stupid ass friend put me on the line with you now give him the GD phone!  
  
Kristin throws the phone at David who catches it and mouths "I'm gonna get you".  
  
D: Funny conversation.  
  
KD: What do you have with my kid?  
  
D: I think I remember rights being taken away from you Robbie  
  
KD: Don't fucking call me that. Not even my mother called me that.  
  
D: No, she called you Bobby-Boy  
  
KD: Why do you have her?  
  
D: I dunno..I felt like kidnapping some people.  
  
KD: GDI David the FIRST person they are going to come to is me.  
  
D: Well You DID beat the hell out of her and GOd only knows what else.  
  
KD: YOU beat her to and raped her, you mother f-  
  
D: Why so harsh Robbie?  
  
KD: (panicking) Man this is fucking funny, let her go, David! And whoever else you got!  
  
D: Scottie, Shelby and Sophie?  
  
KD: David why are you doing this?  
  
(OMG I bet you all are saying Kristin'sbiological dad is not such a bitch!)  
  
D: Man I thought you'd be thanking me. Just one little note, you tell ANYONE who took them and I'll drive Kristin over there and shoot her in front of you.  
  
CLICK.  
  
***Where Kristin's dad is-Rehab Clinic***  
  
"GDI I could you a cold one now," He yelled angrily. His room mate, Joshua Gerro laughed at him. "Wouldn't we all?" He asked bitterly. He was in here for excessive drinking and drug usage. His own wife had died giving birth to his youngest kid, a girl, 3 years earlier and after she died he had beaten and neglected his five kids. Except, unlike Kristin, the oldest kid was 16 and could take care of the other kids and did, except with Josh had killed his second-to youngest child, Avery, 5, when he was drunk by beating him to death.  
  
**At Horizon***  
  
We see Peter sitting on a log, head in his hands, near the vacant lot where the left-behind stuff lay. With the police sorrounding him as he answered question after question. 


	5. CHapter Five

Fanfiction.netACROX2001Higher GroundMissing In Action  
  
Couold I please get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter? Pretty, pretty please???  
  
  
  
Kristin sat by Sophie. Her stomach grumbled and she was so hungry it hurt. She looked around for search of a bathroom or sink.  
  
Just when she felt like she was going to get up, not caring what happened to her, the door swung up and David walked in with 3 plates of food. Shelby and Scott looked graciously at it, while Sophie looked unsure. David carried the plates of food and three cans of un-opened coke to them and kneeled down and handed the food to everyone but Kristin. "Come wtih me," He said grabbing Kristin's arm. "NO," Sophie said, grabbing Kristin. "I won't hit her, I swear," David said, looking into the pretty blonde girl's eyes. Kristin looked at Sophie. "He's real religious, when he swears he means it," Krisitn whispered. Sophie sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do but let Kristin go. David pulled her up and Kristin followed him, looking back at the remaining three. Scott and Shelby stared at her, Scott fuming and Sophie had a grip on his shoulder and was whispering to him.  
  
She followed David into another room. "David? Why are you doing this? Please, just let us go! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She begged. "Oh shut up your yapping and eat," He demanded. "Why couldn't I just eat in there?" She asked suspiciously. "Cuz I said so, now if you don't want to eat, give me your damn plate and i'll go feed it to the others!" He yelled at her. She looked at her plate. It was boxed chicken pot pie and mashed potatoes. She quickly ate, forfilling her empty stomach. She quickly drank down her coke. "Can I go back now?" She asked timidly. "What do you say?" "Please?" He rolled his eyes and yelled with an annoyed tone, "About the food!" "Um, thank you." "No, you may not go back. You stink. It's time for a bath."  
  
  
  
***At Horizon***  
  
"Have you gotten any phone calls? Any strange-looking mail?" A police man asked for the hudredth time. "NO!" Peter yelled. "Can you please ask different questions than the same ones you asked two minutes ago. NO, I do NOT have any more coffee!" Peter yelled before turning around when a person tapped on his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. The police officer went to his set-up station to trace calls. After getting a signal Peter picked it up. Calmly but hopeful Peter answered, "Hello?" "Is this Peter Scarbrow?" A gruff, disguised voice asked. "Um, yes, may I ask whose calling?" "No, you may not. I have Kristin, Scott, Shelby and your wife." Peter tried to remain calm. "Listen, I'll do anything, just PLEASE send them back. We don't have to involve the police or anything. Are they still alive?" Peter begged. "Yeah they're still alive. I'll think about giving them back. Ooh Kristin!" David called and a crying, scared, wet Kristin, who was wrapped in an old shirt of David's, answered the phone. "H-h-h-ello?" She cried. "Hunny, it's Peter, are you alright?" Peter asked. "NO! Get me, Please Peter! He's been hurting-" "That's enough, go get back in the bath!" David yelled at her. She threw the phone at him and he answered the phone again. "If you hurt my daughter, my wife or Scott and Shelby I swear I'll-" "You'll what?" David challenged. David hung up the phone when he heard backround noise. "He had the freakin' cops there!" David screamed and stomped to where Kristin was.  
  
***Horizon***  
  
"Did you get the number or location?" Peter asked. "No, you weren't on long enough for it to connect," The police man said. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHapter Six  
  
  
  
Check out my latest HG story (it's a pre-story to the actual story, though, click on my pen name to see it it's called "JUnior Cliffhangers")!  
  
Scott and Shelby were talking. "I'm scared, Scott," Shelby whispered. Scott was surprised. Even in this situation he would've thought that Shelby wouldn't have admitted to being scared. "I know, of what?" He asked. "Of what you said earlier. What if he does try to rape one of us, or kill us. We don't even know what's happening to Kristin right now!" She said. "Shh," He said, trying his best not to think about that. Shelby cuddled up with Scott. Sophie looked at the two and thought of a way to get them all out without endangering any of them.  
  
She looked around and spotted a broken window. She made a mental note to check it out once Kristin was here.  
  
***With David and Kristin***  
  
Kristin was wrapped in a towel, shivering on a stool as David drunk a beer. "Let me go back now, please!" She cried. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He said and walked out to get her clothes. He gave them to her and she quickly dressed and ran for the door but was grabbed by David. "Don't tell your little friends," He whispered harshly and she shook herself free and nodded. When she got into the room where Scott, Shelby and Sophie were she ran into Sophie's arms. "I'm going out to get supplies. When I get back you better be where you still are now!" He yelled and slammed the door. "Did he do anything to you?" Sophie asked. Kristin remembered his warning and shook her head. Sophie didn't believe her but stood up. "I'm going to try to get this window's glass broken so we can try to get out," Sophie explained.  
  
"NO! If he comes back-" Kristin started. "He's going out, remember?" Scott reminded her. "You are so DENSE!" She yelled at him. Scott looked at her in surprise. "Kristin, say sorry," Sophie muttered as she examined the window. "No." She said. "Hey, Soph, it's okay. David's probably, well, you know...and he beat her..." Scott said. Kristin looked at him. He didn't know half of it.  
  
***At Horizon-each kids journal***  
  
Daisy:  
  
Scott, Shelby, Sophie and Kristin are missing. They were kidnapped last night I think. That doesn't sound right, kidnapping? For Kristin yeah, Scott and Shelby maybe but for Sophie "kidnapping" doesn't come to my mind in this situation. It's kind of quiet without Shelby's sarcastic remarks and Kristin's loud giggling and playing. With Scott, I don't know, but something is missing. Peter's a wreck. But can you blame him? Two of his kids are gone, his daughter, and his wife. I've been crying a little...Ibetter go, though.  
  
Juliette:  
  
Oh my gosh! (I'm not trying to make Jules sound perky, but that is a kind of "Jules" sorta thing to say...) Sophie, kristin, Scott and Shelby are MISSING. They were kidnapped while we were in the woods. Peter is answering questions to the police and they aren't leaving him alone.  
  
Ezra:  
  
No matter how much I think I hate Shelby, right now I wish she was right here. Her, Scott, Kristin and Sophie were kidnapped yesterday night or early morning today. It's weird without Kristin running around, Scott and Shelby holding hands and Sophie telling Kristin to calm down and for us to go to group. Peter is answering questions right now, and he's kind of a wreck, to say the least. How many questions are they going to repeat? And one keeps asking us for coffee. Auggie kind of threatened to beat him up.  
  
Kat:  
  
I'm trying to help Peter through this and keep the Cliffhangers in control. Right now I'm writing in this as the police officers badger Peter more and more. I'm ready to tell them to shove it...  
  
Auggie:  
  
Right now I'm on edge. Who would've thought that a simple group activity in the woods would've turned into a nightmare? Right now I'm wishing that Shelby was here to criticize me, Scott here to talk with and Kristin here to be all of us in one...and then some.  
  
  
  
***At the warehouse***  
  
Sophie took a piece of wood she had found and cleared the window a little. As she was finishing up the door swung open. It was David. 


	7. please read

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER  
  
I have writers block on "Missing In Action" plus I have no clue where to go from the last chapter. Plus no one is reviewing, so how am I suppose to know what you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If I don't get any ideas I'm going to either stop writing it or delete it from fanfiction.net. Also the topic is sorta boring to me now. 


	8. The real chap7

Thre REAL Chapter Seven  
  
Sorry no updates. i've decided to give it an ending. if you don't like it and would like to re-work the story, just e-mail me @ Kbrfield@cs.com and I'll give you permission as long as you put "original credit to Kbrfield@cs.com/ACROX2001" on chapter one.  
  
Sophie jumped down and Kristin stood behind Scott, who was protecting her and Shelby. Sophie, however, stood her ground.  
  
"Fucking bitch!" David yelled and ran to Sophie. He grabbed her arm and slapped her but Scott ran up and threw David against the wall. David was big, but Scott was strong. Scott slapped him as hard as he could and spit in his face. "No, YOU'RE the fucking bitch, you damn prick!" Scott yelled. He kicked David in the stomach. "Sophie GO, Shelby and Kristin GO," Scott screamed at them. "No, Scott," Shelby exclaimed. Sophie looked as if she were not sure what to do. Finally she ushered Kristin and Shelby over to the window, which both of them could easily fit through-especially Kristin.  
  
Sophie wasn't going to leave Scott, though. "GO now!" She yelled at them and ran to Scott who was now fighting with David. David punched Scott in the stomach as hard as he could, which was very hard and it sent scott doubling over on the floor. He pulled a gun out of his pocket. He pointed it at Sophie then quickly moved it to Scott. "Eenie meanie, miny mo, who shall be the first one to go?" He sung, pointing it back and forth from Scott to Sophie. "Hmmm...the shortest or the tall? It doesn't matter, I'll kill them all!"  
  
"Mirror mirror on the wall, who shall be the first one to fall? I liked nursery rhymes as a kid. Except my mother died. When I was 5. From my dad. Killed her. I miss my mom," He said thoughtfully, the gun aimed at Scott.  
  
After what seemed like 5 hours but was only about 5 minutes he sighed and aimed the gun at Scott again. "Gee Scotty boy. It was nice knowing you," He said softly and pulled the trigger.  
  
Oh darn a cliffhanger. 


	9. Chapter8

Chapter Eight  
  
Sophie tried to dive in front of the bullet but it was to late. It had hit Scott in the left arm. David suddenly realized what he had done. "Oh fuck!" He muttered. He stared at Sophie. "Look I'm sorry. If he dies oh well. People die." He said. Then, as if to prove his point, he held the gun to his head. "How about we play Russian Rulette? You know how to play. You were a regular person not taking care of stupid kids at one point in your life. If you refuse to play I'll play with Scottie boy." He said.  
  
She took a shaky breath. She knew how to play perfectly well. She had never done, she had been to scared and to smart. but she knew, for Scott's sake, that she had to. "Just a minute!" She snapped and took off Scott's shirt and wrapped it around his wound.  
  
"I want to see the gun." She demanded when she was ready. He rolled his eyes and handed it to her. She checked the chambers and took a bullet from him. She slid it into one and spun it and click it into place. "You first." He demanded. She sighed and shaky breath and began to pray. Please, Lord, not for my sake but for Scott's, let me be okay, and Scott... She prayed.  
  
"Go on alreayd," He demanded. She stood up and held the gun into place at her head. "You kill Scott and I swear..." She mumbled. "If you're dead what the hell does it matter?" He snarled. She sighed another shaky breath and prayed one last time. And pulled the trigger.  
  
When nothing happened she felt like throwing up and sat down next to Scott. "I'm okay," He muttered while waking up. "Shhh...it's okay," She whispered. "You go!" She yelled at him, tired of his games.  
  
David shruged. He had played before. He had seen people's heads explode. No biggie for him. It just got him outta the world. He took the bullet out and repeated the process then held it to his head. "Pray for me," He said sarcastically, hoping it would get him.  
  
Sophie closed her eyes tightly and shielded Scott's eyes. "Get your ass over there!" She yelled, pointing far away. "Oh gee, don't like blood?" He mumbled but obeyed. He took in a breath-not shaky, not a trusting one. He pulled the gun. BOOM!  
  
The gun went off and so did his brain matter. Sophie screamed and Scott cried out. "God, no..." She cried, thanking that she didn't see it. She wasn't about to even attempt to see it. She jumped up and looked for the door. When she found one she picked Scott up. "Can you walk?" She asked. He nodded. "But with your help," He said. She nodded and helped him out the door and was met by a crying Kristin and a bewildered Shelby. "She said she heard two gun shots...oh my God, Scott!" Shelby cried, which made Kristin start to bawl when she saw his arm.  
  
"I'm fine..." He said. "This shirt is getting really bloody, I need something else," Sophie mumbled. "We'll find one when we get to the town or whatever!" Shelby exclaimed. "You're right we can't waste anymore time," Sophie mumbled, nodding. "W-where's David?" Kristin asked. Sophie closed her eyes, she had been hoping Kristin wouldn't ask that.  
  
"He killed himself," Sophie said softly. "He was playing Russion Rulette!" Kristin exclaimed through her tears. "What? How did0-" "He use to make me play it. We'd play it with him, me and a friend of his once. Except his friend was killed. His brain and blood got on me..." She sobbed, the horrible images coming back to her. "Shh...it's okay," Sophie said. Kristin walked up to Scott. "i'm sorry, Scott! If I hadn't been here he would've never done that!" She cried, hugging him tightly on his un-hurt side. "Shh..shorty, I'm fine, it's not your faulght," He whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head.  
  
They started walking and finally came upon a town. "Call an ambulance!" Kristin screamed to a guy in a store. "What? Why?" "JUST DO IT! My cousin was shot! Hurry up!" She yelled at him. He quickly did, more for fear of the small kid who was threatening him with the tone of her voice and her fists.  
  
An ambulance drove up and the EMT people jumped out and put Scott on a stretcher. "I need to ride with him! None of us have a ride, we'll explain later," Sophie exclaimed hastily. "Get the kids in the car adn get in the passenger seat and don't be a bother to the EMT's," The driver commanded. Sophie obeyed, telling the kids to call Horizon when they reached wherever the police man took them.  
  
Kristin and Shelby later arrived at the police station after explaining everything to the officer. "You know that man, Peter Scarbrow, really cares about you two. Even if one of you is not his daughter." The police officer commented as they jumped out. Kristin and Shelby stopped and glanced at the officer. "We care alot about him to," Shelby said and they ran in the station. 


	10. Chapter 9

Mising In Action  
  
Hey, long time no type?! Well I haven't updated any of my stories so don't feel bad. I'm finishing up this one today and it won't be a rushed anything, but it only has 2 more chapters I think.  
  
When they explained that they needed to use a phone they quickly called Horizon. "Hello?" Peter answered, sounding very distraught. "Peter?!" Shelby cried. "Shelby? Is that you? Are you'll okay?" Peter asked, sounding grateful just to hear her voice. "Yes, we're here, me and Kristin. But Sophie went with Scott to the hospital, he got shot in the shoulder and David is dead," Shelby said, struggling back tears to think of the pain Scott was going through. "Oh my gosh, are you and Kristin okay? Where are you'll?" He demanded. "We're fine. Just a minute on where we are," She said and turned around to find in officer. "Scuze me, officer? Where exactly are we?" Shelby asked one sitting at his desk. Without looking up he said "Evansville," (A/N: I don't think that's a real place in Canada, or near Toronto anyways, but I'm not totally sure). "And how exactly far away is Evansville from Toronto?" "Are you kidding me? About an hour." He siad, again without looking up.  
  
Shelby's eyes bulged. "Peter, we're an hour away from Toronto in Evansville. Can you come immidiately? Please?" She begged. "Of course, stay in the station and if Sophie calls or anyone from the hospital get directions and tell them I'll be there soon," He said and quickly hung up.  
  
**Meanwhile at the hospital**  
  
Scott screamed in pain as they wrapped gauze and fitted it for a cast. They had taken the bullet out and the major thing was that he had lost quite a bit of blood, but not enough to knock him out or anything. Sophie stood by him, wanting to be there for him but the Doctor's had said that it'd be better if she stayed out of the way.   
  
She was wondering if the kids had any success...  
  
***At the station-Kristin and Shelby are sitting on the steps outside***  
  
It was about an yhour and 20 minutes later when Peter's jeep pulled up. He stepped out and looked around and saw them. They then saw him and ran to him. They hugged him tightly, and they were all crying. "Wanna go see Sophie and Scott?" Peter asked a few minutes later. Kristin and Shelby noded.  
  
  
Sucked, didn' it? well they may have been rushed/unrealistic because A)I've never been kidnapped B)I've never been shot except by paint ball. And the experence I went through was so much pain it has to count for something. 


	11. Chapter10

Last chapter  
  
  
They quickly drove to the hospital and Peter ran in. "Is there a Scott Barringer here?" He asked the nurse. "Umm, is he a minor?" "Yes." "Whose guardianship would he be under?" "Sophie Becker." He answered. "Yes, room 578 floor 3." She said without feeling.  
  
They waited impatiently for the elevator to stop and began searching for Scott's room and soon found it. Kristin knocked on the door and a tear-streaked Sophie answered. When she saw Peter she cried out in joy and ran over to him, hugging him tightly and kissing him. Scott grinned he saw his girlfriend and cousin and ushered them over. They walked over to him but then Peter followed and walked up to Scott. "What's up, Peter?" Scott asked non-chalantly, like he hadn't just been shot and heard a guy blow his head off and been kidnapped. "Nothing, hero." Peter said, grinning back and they exchange hugs. "I ain't no hero." Scott said, shrugging. "Yeah you are!" Sophie exclaimed graciously. "You would've done the same for me, right? Plus I can't take someone hitting a girl like that." He said angrily.   
  
"He hit you?! I'll kill him!" Peter exclaimed. Scott glanced at Sophie. "You missed what I said, didn't you peter? David killed himself." Shelby reminded him. "Playing russion roulette." Sophie said. Kristin still hadn't said anything. "He didn't feel anything, you know." She spoke up. Peter looked at her surprised. "What?"  
  
"He didn't feel anything. David, I mean." She answered. "We'll talk later, okay? Sophie, when can he leave?" "Um, today," She said, giving a weird look to Kristin, who was looking down at her feet.   
  
"Oh, good. Can I leave now?" Scott begged. "i guess. I was just waiting for Peter and Shelby and Kristin to show up." SHe said, shrugging. Peter helped Scott up. "No roughhousing for awhile, either, Scott," Peter said. "Aww..." Scott muttered but said no more.  
  
The ride to Horizon was quiet, but understanding. Scott knew that they all would need time to recover, even though he was guessing only Sophie and Kristin came into physical contact with him.   
  
  
***At Horizon-a week later***  
  
Peter knew something was bothering Kristin. She didn't talk all that much, and sulked. He had tried talking to her but she grew angry at the mention of the name "David". Finally he decided to go to his last resort. Scott.  
  
"Brandon, do you know where Scott is?" Peter asked Brandon, who was coloring next to Peter. "Yep-yep. He was trying to talk to Kristin, then she went to the woods after kicking him in the shin. It was funny!" He said, giggling, but not looking up from his coloring book. Peter sighed. Shelby had seemed a little distracted, also, but Scott was recovering fine, even for someone who saw someone kill themself. But Kristin had been fighting and snarling at anyone she came into contact to. "Can you go get Scott?" He asked him. "Sure." Brandon said and jumped up and ran out the door.  
  
Soon Scott walked in. "'Sup, Peter? Brandon said you wanted to talk." He said,t aking a seat. "Scott, do you know of anything that has happened to Kristin? When you were with David?" Peter asked. "I-I know he hit her, but once she came back and her hair was damp and she was wearing fresh clothes-" He started but saw Peter clench his fists. "Okay, Scott. Can you send Kristin in here?" He asked. Scott shrugged and got up.  
  
Soon Kristin walked in. "Yeah?" She asked. "Kristin, what's wrong? Please tell me!" He asked. She shrugged. "I just keep thinkin of when...David made ME play russion roulette, when I was 7 or 8...it was me, him and his friend. His friend..died. His brain and blood got all over me and I was screaming and David was just staring. I had nightmares for months...all's I could think about was James' blood and brains everywhere..." She said, tears coming to her eyes. "When I heard theg un shots when we were in the woods I knew it had happened, but I didn't know who was the victim this time. I ran and ran and Shelby tried to catch up with me, and we ran into Scott and Shelby. I was so relieved that I wanted to grab him and hug them both. But then again I was sad, because no matter how bad David treated me, he was nicer to me than my dad and even Steven were. He didn't beat me or touch me all the time." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Do you promise meyou'll come to me, or Sophie or even one of the Cliffhangers if you need help, or there's something troubling you?" Peter asked. Kristin reluctantly nodded. "Don't I always, eventuallly?"  
  
Okay, I know it sucked. And it ended up being mostly around Kristin and I didn't eman 2 so sorry about that. 


End file.
